It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video)/Credits
Credits * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Cast: Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley, Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick, Wags the Dog - Cameron Lewis, Henry the Octopus - Reem Hanwell, Officer Beaples - Leanne Halloran - Syrenne Anu, Kuiam Anu-David, Jacob Bilotta, William Bryant, Nathan Ellery, Clare Field, Joseph Field, Dominic Field, Tara Fitzgerald, Madison Goldsmith, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Sophie Hendrix, Natalie Herron, Ceili Moore, Hamish Munro-Cook, Georgia Munro-Cook, Ben Murray, Corrine O'Rafferty, Madison Page, Gabrielle Rawlings, Emma Rawlings, James Runge, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Joshua Taig Crew * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Co-ordinator: Kirsty McLean * Production Assistant: Danielle McLean * Runner: Wayne Fitzgerald * Set Design: Andrew Horne, Lilyfield Productions * Set Construction: What's Your Scene * Rigger: Warren Jones * Graphic Art: Geoff Morrison * First Assistant Director: Leisa Kelleher * Technical Director: Douglas Kirk * Post Prod. Supervisor: Tony Douglass * VFX Supervisor: Phil Stuart-Jones * Post Production Facility: Frame, Set & Match, ARCOM * Editor: Steven Rees * Camera Operators: Borce Damcevski, Peter Coats Boully, Steven Rees * Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski * Gaffer: Derek Jones * Best Boy: Nick Thompson * Makeup: Neena Adams * Costume Construction: Kerry Dawson, Emilo Hendrix * Wardrobe: Maxine Halloran * Sound Recordist: Craig Abercrombie * Boom Operator: Alex Keller * Studio: White Bay Studios * OzEmail Competition Winners: Mr. Stephen Wilcox, Mrs. Kate Melzer, Aryn Melzer, Phoebe Melzer Songs List * In The Wiggles' World ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Here Come The Wiggles ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy * John Alexander (APRA) ** Adaption of the Lyrics by the Wiggles ** With Kind Permission of John Alexander * Taba Naba ** Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay, C. Anu ** (Wiggly Tunes/Mushroom Music) * Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport ** Rolf Harris (EMI Music Publishing) * Sing With Me ** John Edward, Susan Edward (Hollywood Music) ** Adaption of Lyrics by the Wiggles with Kind Permission of Hollywood Music * Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Another Cuppa ** John Edward, Susan Edward (Hollywood Music) ** Adaption of Lyrics by the Wiggles with Kind Permission of Hollywood Music * Starry Night ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) ** Tim Finn (Mushroom Music) * One Little Coyote ** Douglas B. Green (Songs of the Sage, BMI) * Blow Me Down ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, G. Truman (Wiggly Tunes) * Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * MorningTown Ride ** Marina Reynolds (Festival Records) * Haru Ga Kita ** Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes/Mushroom Music) * Atsuko Arai appears courtesy of the City of Nara, Japan * Christine Anu appears courtesy of Mushroom Records * Slim Dusty appears courtesy of EMI Music * Tim Finn appears courtesy of Mushroom Music * Rolf Harris appears courtesy of Rolf Harris Enterprises Limited * Kamahl appears courtesy of Warner Music * Jimmy Little appears courtesy of Festival Music Musicians * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie, Mark Punch * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Special Thanks to: Cook, Fatt, Field, and Page Families * Thanks to the Wiggles Office Staff: Glynis Worrell, Michelle Robinson, Therese Skinner, Tony Rioseco, Wayne Fitzgerald * Thanks also to all at: ABC Video, Roadshow, Fred Gaffney, Michelle Patisteas, Dianna O'Neill, Barry Moore * For all licensing enquires content Gaffney International licensing Tel (03) 9933 8600 - Fax (03) 9328 889 * For bookings and enquire regarding The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur Dance Party Contract: The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited P.O. Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Australia - Phone (02) 9810 4777 or Fax (02) 9555 2992 - Concert Information Line 1900 929 455 * Visit The Wiggles Website at: www.thewiggles.com.au * "The Wiggles" * Copyright © 2000 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited. Category:Credit pages Category:2000